


System Breach

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence AU prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



Tifa sprinted down the hall lined in sporadic red light with alarms blaring and spotted Barret at the end beside their getaway ride - a simple ship designed for one pilot. The capacity was the least of her worries; sabotaging one of Shinra’s way stations was a tricky task, let alone life-threatening. Bullets whizzed by her as she jumped into the ship with him; she doubted he’d mind his lap turning into her seat, so long as she made it worth his while the moment they were out of Shinra’s radar.


End file.
